The present invention relates, in general, to mold presses and, more particularly, to guide pin assemblies for use in mold presses or the like.
Presently, mold presses contain varying kinds of guide pins, also known as die sets. A common factor among these types of guide pins is that they provide total registration, or contact, about the entire circumference. Because of the mismatch between the platens when heated, a great deal of friction results and wear is caused on standard guide pins. This in turn reduces the effectiveness of the guide pins.
As a result, there exists a need for a guide pin assembly that provides alignment of the dies within established tolerances but which will allow partial directed movement to adjust for mismatch caused when the dies are heated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guide pin assembly which overcomes the above deficiencies.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a guide pin assembly which allows adjustment for heat expansion when being engaged and disengaged.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a guide pin assembly which has improved longevity due to reduced frictional contact.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention are provided by a guide pin assembly for use with mold presses as described herein.